Mari Kurihara
|Gender = Female |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Blue |Height = 176 cm (5'9") |School = Hachimitsu Academy |Occupation = Third-year student USC President |Affiliation = Underground Student Council |Relatives = Chiyo Kurihara (sister) Chairman (father) |Japanese Voice = Sayaka Ohara |English Voice = Tia Ballard |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 }} |Kurihara Mari}}, nicknamed , is a supporting character of ''Prison School'' and a third-year student in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy.Prison School Volume 19 Chapter 187, Page 12 the 40th president of the Underground Student Council,Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 3, Page 15 Mari is a popular student due to her wealth, beauty and social power. She is the daughter of the school chairman and the older sister of Chiyo Kurihara. Appearance Mari is tall and slim with a medium bust and has long black hair and blue eyes due to her Japanese heritage. She is frequently described as one of the most beautiful students in the school. Mari wears the standard female school uniform with dark pantyhose. During her incarceration, she wears an undersized female prison uniform consisting of a striped short tank top and matching short striped trousers. Personality Mari is a proud and dignified student who exerts a sense of authority about her which lends to her popularity. She prefers the company of crows to people outside of her subordinates and closest friends that are senior members in the Underground Student Council, and she can control them. Mari is well known for her intelligence, athletic ability, leadership abilities and all-round talent both in her middle and high school years. She is a calm and controlled character who displays intelligence and cunning throughout the series, as shown by her plan to exclude the boys through DTO and her later secret engineering to prevent the official Student Council from destroying the USC with their subterfuge. However, Mari is a genuinely kind person deep down, as shown when she helped a younger Meiko Shiraki to become more confident and prevented her to-be arch-rival Kate Takenomiya for bullying her in middle school. Mari is also very close to her sister Chiyo, whom she shared her childhood with even as she grew estranged from her father. She is also a graceful loser, as shown when takes punishment from the official Student Council and responsibility for physically abusing the 5 boys during their prison term, even praising Kate for her strengths though she is her arch-rival. Plot Mari Kurihara is introduced as the 40th president of the Underground Student Council. Her vigilante organisation, the USC, polices the traditional school rules of the private school above its own policies of not speaking or entering into illicit relations with the boys. Thus, she clashes with her father, the Chairman, who supports male enrollment at the school and engages in an ass-fetish. When the boys intrude into a female-only bathing area, she rounds them up and incarcerates them in the Prison Block. There she co-ordinates the guard system, the security and their punishment (hard labour for one month). When the boys prove to be too lecherous for USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki's 'stimulating' punishment, Mari replaces her with USC Secretary and third-grade Dan Hana Midorikawa. Then, she continually increases the harshness of her punishments when she sees her father's pornography stash and online videos in his office. Mari also begins to take care of a baby crow's nest in the third-floor window of the school. When an escaped prisoner (a cross-dressing Kiyoshi) is reported by Chiyo to her father after she becomes angry with him on a date, Mari loses all restraint with the boys. The USC begin to plot , codenamed DTO, to permanently get rid of the boys by inducing two more breakouts so that they can be expelled. The USC sucessfully manipulates Andre's latent masochism through withdrawal of punishment and then dressing the Vice-President Meiko in tight clothes. When the clothes burst, Andre forces himself through the weakened wall to reach the Vice President, resulting in the second breakout. In the Prison Block, Meiko gives Shingo prison leave after he betrays the boys to the USC. The last and third breakout occurred when a planted Anzu Yokoyama changed his watch so that he arrives after his curfew. The boys enlist the aid of the Chairman to get a one-day extension to their imminent expulsions to Mari's anger. Despite the USC's efforts to patrol the Prison Block, Gakuto is able to enlist Chiyo in a triple-switch with Jouji Nezu to obtain email evidence of DTO. When the boys successfully prove to the Chairman that they were framed by the USC to breakout from the Prison Block, they are freed and their imminent expulsions are overturned. As a result, Mari promptly accepts responsibility for the USC's actions and prevents Hana from beating Kiyoshi up. This evidence results in the school's official Student Council placing the senior active USC members in prison, including Mari, due to their abuse and mistreatment of the prisoners and attempts to frame them all violating the School Code. Chiyo takes up responsibility for the crow's nest in the absence of her sister. After Mari sees Kate Takenomiya (her arch-rival from middle school) and the official Student Council running the Prison Block, she realizes that Kate is working to eradicate the USC and pretends to submit to the Student Council. As a result, she enlists the aid of a shortly incarcerated Kiyoshi, and installs Hana as a mole in the official Student Council after Hana is freed (all with the aim of infiltrating the official Student Council). Kate's plots involve her attempts to incarcerate the USC, befriend Hana and disband the USC permanently, through filming Mari and Kiyoshi sucking 'snake venom' from each other, stealing the crow's nest before burning the tree to frame the USC & incarcerating Chiyo by showing her beating up girls in self defense. These plots fail when Mari messages Hana to explain the video and records a video of her with Kate in compromising conditions to nullify the leverage the video gave Kate over the USC, thus possibly preventing Kate from using the material for blackmail in the upcoming All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle on the upcoming school's Sports Festival. On the day on the Sports Festival, Mari, alongside Meiko and the boys, encourages Hana when she participates in the preliminary obstacle race. During the race, she agrees to Kate's bet that the president of the losing team, Kate or herself, will dance in public in casual clothes. When Hana unintentionally hears the bet, she becomes horrified at the prospect of Kate taking advantage of Mari's bad taste in fashion. Trivia *The two kanji for Mari's name mean "ten thousand miles".万 (バン) | Kotobank Dictionary JP. (Japanese) Retrieved 10-08-2015.里 (さと) | Kotobank Dictionary JP. (Japanese) Retrieved 10-08-2015. *According to the manga, her height is approximately around 176 cm or 5'9".Prison School Volume 17 Chapter 167, Page 7 *Mari has some knowledge of the French language at least.Prison School Volume 15 Chapter 145, Page 14-18''Prison School'' Volume 15 Chapter 146, Page 2 *She has a terrible taste in fashion according to Hana.Prison School Chapter 188, Page 10 *Her left eye is wider than her right eye, in both the manga and the anime.Prison School Volume 8 Chapter 78, Page 4 *In later chapters, Mari's bust size has more visual emphasis despite being significantly smaller than Meiko.Prison School Chapter 198, Page 3-4 Gallery Mari1.png|Mari in the manga Volume 03.jpg|Mari on the Volume 3 cover Volume 13.jpg|Mari on the Volume 13 cover Mari anime design.jpg|Mari anime design Ai no Purizun OP Still8.png|Mari in the anime opening Tsumibukaki_Oretachi_no_Sanka_ED_Still1.png|Mari in the anime ending Mari's eye shapes.jpg|Mari's different eye shape, in the manga and the anime MariP_live-action.png|Mari Kurihara (Live Action) External links *『監獄学園』平本アキラ先生作画動画!! - YouTube - Akira Hiramoto drawing Mari References Navigation es:Mari Kurihara ja:栗原万里 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Underground Student Council Category:Hachimitsu Academy Category:Kurihara family